<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Worth Fighting For by AceDelta12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425261">Still Worth Fighting For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12'>AceDelta12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Armorslayer wins, Bernie gets a broken ankle, Black Eagles Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Black Eagles Marianne von Edmund, Black Eagles Mercedes von Martritz, Brave Axe VS Armorslayer, But it's my first time so it's okay, Byleth changes his name, Byleth runs away and starts a rock band, Caspar has a wide vocal range, Chef Ashe, Edelgard gets hurled off the Goddess Tower, Edelgard goes insane instead of Dimitri, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Man On The Internet reference, Mercedes and Byleth duet, Mercedes convinces him to change it back, Mercedes snaps, PTSD, Petra runs up walls like a badass, Petra stops Manuela from drinking, Shamir likes rock music, What-If, i suck at writing tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Chapter 9 of FE3H! If you have not gotten that far, DO NOT READ!</p><p>Byleth is traumatized by the death of his father Jeralt, and runs away from Garreg Mach, starting a rock band. Life at the monastery has fallen apart without him. The Black Eagles need to find him and bring him back so things can return to some decency of normal. But that's easier said than done...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth (off-handed), Ingrid Brandl Galatea &amp; Mercedes von Martritz, Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth, Petra Macneary &amp; Mercedes von Martritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ebony Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth may have been somewhat emotionless on the outside, but on the inside he was livid.</p><p>The traitorous girl Monica had stabbed Jeralt in the back with a hidden dagger. Byleth went back in time to stop her before she could even pull it out, but he was stopped. Before he could even react, a man clearly affected by dark magic was able to rescue Monica and get them out of the monastery.</p><p>As Byleth knelt on the ground, his dying father in his lap as he shed his first tears, he knew that his time had come.</p><p>“Sorry...it looks like...I’m going to have to leave you now…” Jeralt managed.</p><p>His eyes opened momentarily, and he looked at Byleth. “To think that the first time I saw you cry...your tears would be for me…”</p><p>Byleth didn’t even bother resisting.</p><p>“It’s sad...and yet, I’m happy for it.” Jeralt continued.</p><p>He looked into his son’s eyes. “Goodbye...kid…”</p><p>Jeralt’s eyes closed for the final time, and he was gone forever.</p><p>Byleth slowly stood up, staring off into space emotionlessly. He heard a noise in his head. Not the familiar sound of turning back time, more of a chain snapping.</p><p>His hand twitched near the hilt of the Sword of the Creator. He had to do something. Anything.</p><p>As he grabbed hold of the Sword, a red veil dropped over his eyes. He screamed bloody curses as he unsheathed it and lashed out against not just the already-destroyed chapel, but everything around him.</p><p> </p><p>The noise of the destroyed chapel suddenly being ripped apart startled everyone in the Black Eagles except Hubert.</p><p>“What in the goddess’s name is the Professor doing?!” Edelgard said.</p><p>“I would advise against going near him, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert said, noting the occasional flash of the Sword of the Creator.</p><p>“F-for once, I-I agree with Hubert!” Bernadetta said. “It’s way too scary over there!”</p><p>“It seems as though the Professor is having...a moment.” Petra said carefully.</p><p>“What could have caused him to react like this?” Mercedes asked. The former Blue Lion had asked Byleth to let her join the Black Eagles two weeks before this. Was this what their missions were always like?</p><p>The Sword of the Creator seemed to grow longer as it whipped out even further than before, desecrating the ruined chapel.</p><p>“Yeah, no. Anyone going even NEAR the Professor at this point is getting a one-way trip to the goddess, and I’m not ready for that just yet.” Caspar said.</p><p>“Caspar not wanting to charge in?” Dorothea said. “That’s the most unusual thing to happen all year.”</p><p>“Shaddup, Dorothea.” Caspar said half-jokingly.</p><p>Catherine appeared behind them, Thunderbrand in her hand.</p><p>“What’s going on? Why is the professor going hog wild on the chapel?” she asked.</p><p>“We have no idea.” Edelgard said. “At this point, even if we tried going near, we’d get killed before he even saw us.”</p><p>“Ugh, and this rain isn’t helping.” Catherine said, taking a moment to try and wipe the drops off her face. “Wait a minute…”</p><p>“What is it?” Edelgard asked.</p><p>“Take a look at my hand.” Catherine said, opening her palm to the group.</p><p>“What’s wrong about it?” Caspar asked.</p><p>“Those raindrops don’t look normal.” Linhardt said. “I’d studied weather phenomena briefly before I found my interest in Crests.”</p><p>“I’ve never seen any liquid that dark before…” Edelgard said.</p><p>“From what I’ve learned, the only other liquid this dark was the tears of Saint Seiros herself.” Catherine said. “That could only mean…”</p><p>“The goddess is mourning.” Flayn said. “But for who?”</p><p>The Sword of the Creator whipped past them, scarring a tree.</p><p>“Whoever it is, they clearly had a connection with the Professor if he’s doing this after their death.” Ferdinand noted.</p><p>Catherine gasped. “Connection…”</p><p>“Catherine?” Edelgard asked.</p><p>“No...no, that’s not possible...” Catherine said as she took off toward Byleth.</p><p>“Catherine!” Dorothea shouted.</p><p>Catherine managed to stay out of Byleth’s way, and she beheld Jeralt’s cold body on the ground at a distance.</p><p>“It can’t be…” Catherine said to herself. “How?”</p><p>She was too loud.</p><p>Byleth turned to stare at Catherine with his red-veiled eyes. His stare alone made her shiver.</p><p>“YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME!” he screamed as he whipped the Sword of the Creator at Catherine.</p><p>Catherine blocked his attack with Thunderbrand and high-tailed it out of there.</p><p>“Hate to break it to you, kids, but we need to get out of here.” Catherine said.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Bernadetta asked, panicking.</p><p>“Let’s say the Professor isn’t accepting visitors and leave it at that.” Catherine said. “Now let’s leave before the Sword of the Creator extends enough to where it could kill us right here.”</p><p>In that detail, they were already too late. The Sword of the Creator whipped past them again, before returning to Byleth and whipping again, striking Bernadetta and breaking her ankle.</p><p>“AAAH!” she screamed as she collapsed on the ground. “IT HURTS!”</p><p>“Get out of here, NOW!” Catherine ordered. “Dorothea, help me with Bernadetta!”</p><p>The two each took one of Bernadetta’s arms and carried her out as the other students evacuated the chapel area.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth didn’t stop until the chapel was completely reduced to dust. He swore that Monica was going to pay for what she did. He would crucify her in the cathedral and torture her daily, making her physically experience the mental pain she caused him.</p><p>But there were still the Knights wanting to take Jeralt away from him to deal with.</p><p>He sheathed the Sword of the Creator and picked him up. He knew that if Jeralt was to stay here, the Knights would continue to come to take Jeralt. So Byleth tried to remember the last place he was at before going to Garreg Mach.</p><p>Remire Village. It helped a little that it was in Empire territory.</p><p>Byleth carried his father out of the monastery and turned westward toward Remire Village.</p><p>The black rain continued to fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hairbow Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercedes knocked on the infirmary door, holding a vase of hairbow pink roses.</p><p>“Come in.” she heard from the other side.</p><p>Mercedes opened the door and walked in, setting the vase of roses on the bedside table next to the bed being occupied by Bernadetta.</p><p>“Came to check on Bernadetta, haven’t you?” Manuela asked.</p><p>“Well, yes, but that’s only part of it.” Mercedes said. “I was also wondering if the Professor has been here since the incident a week ago.”</p><p>“Mercedes, nobody’s even seen the Professor since then!” Manuela exclaimed. “We had to get Shamir to do the Black Eagles’ lessons in his place!”</p><p>“I will not disagree with the fact that Shamir has been an interesting teacher, but class has felt lonely without the Professor. I know I’m not the only one being affected by this. Edelgard has grown rather cold towards everyone except Hubert. Bernadetta has been taking every single certification she has a chance of passing in the hopes that he’ll be impressed with her when he sees her again. Ingrid and Ashe have a pile of books that they want him to read, and I think that pile hit twenty yesterday. Caspar has stopped training entirely, because he no longer has the Professor to monitor his progress. Three days ago Petra got so angry over the Professor’s disappearance that she beat Felix in a duel. Felix! And he never loses duels!”</p><p>Manuela’s eyes opened wide.</p><p>“The entire Black Eagle house is falling apart without the Professor! We need to do something!” Mercedes pleaded.</p><p>“Even if we were to do something about it, where would we even find him?” Manuela countered. “I’ll repeat myself: nobody has seen the Professor since Jeralt was killed!”</p><p>“Then I’ll find him!” Mercedes angrily shouted, not taking any more of what she perceived to be Manuela’s insistence to do nothing. “I’ll bring him back to the monastery and everything will be back to normal!”</p><p>Both Manuela and Bernadetta were taken aback. Mercedes had NEVER raised her voice at anyone. Ever.</p><p>Mercedes ran out of the infirmary and immediately toward the stables. She ran into Ingrid just as she got down to the first floor.</p><p>“Ingrid, thank the Goddess you’re here!” she said. “I have an important mission that I need your help with, and I won’t take no for an answer.”</p><p>“I wasn’t planning on saying no to begin with, so go ahead.” Ingrid said.</p><p>“I’m going to find the Professor, but there’s no way I can find him on foot. I need you to take me all over Fodlan on the fastest pegasus in the academy.”</p><p>“Whoa, you’re actually going forward with that?” Ingrid asked. “That’s not exactly you, y’know.”</p><p>“At this point, I don’t really care.” Mercedes responded.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be easier to have your whole class go as well?”</p><p>“Linhardt obviously won’t do it, Bernie and Marianne are afraid of falling off and dying, Caspar can’t sit on a horse right to save his life, Dorothea needs to partake in some sing-off with Manuela, Seteth will refuse to let Flayn go, Ferdinand isn’t accustomed to the speeds we need to fly at, and Edelgard and Hubert need to stay behind to monitor everyone I’ve mentioned.”</p><p>“That would leave only Petra.”</p><p>“Petra can come if she wants. Go prepare the fastest pegasus available. I’ll ask her if she wants to do this.”</p><p>Ingrid nodded and took off for the stables.</p><p>Mercedes was about to turn to find Petra when she heard a pair of boots slap hard against the stone walkway behind her.</p><p>Mercedes yelped, jumping slightly and turning around.</p><p>“Accept my apology, Mercedes. I was not intending to give you a scare.” Petra immediately said.</p><p>“How did you-”</p><p>“You were running down the stairs with quickness. There was no time to simply run out of the way. So I leapt up and held myself on the wall, like this.”</p><p>Petra turned around and literally ran up the wall. Just before she got to the ceiling, she twisted herself around and stuck her arms out above her head, holding herself on the roof with her hands and her feet.</p><p>Mercedes backed up a few feet, allowing Petra to ease her body and drop to the ground, landing cleanly on her feet again.</p><p>“How did you do that?”</p><p>“Having to climb several slopes in our missions has been leaving...has left an impression on me. I was wanting to see how good I could make that skill.”</p><p>“I see.” Mercedes said, interested.</p><p>“Anyway, was there something you were needing to ask of me, Mercedes?” Petra asked.</p><p>“Yes there is.” Mercedes responded, not skipping a beat. “Ingrid and I are heading out to look for the Professor, and we were hoping you would come along with us. Ingrid is already preparing the fastest pegasus in the monastery.”</p><p>“Will we be fitting on one pegasus?” Petra remarked. “Would it not be beneficial to take two, or even three pegasi?”</p><p>“Three is out of the question.” Mercedes said. “I may love horses, but I can’t ride them.”</p><p>“If the pegasus Ingrid is preparing is large enough, perhaps we could manage riding on one, but I strongly suggest we use two.”</p><p>“Very well. Let’s get to the stables.”</p><p>They went to the stables and found Ingrid as she was finishing saddling up the fastest pegasi in the monastery.</p><p>“I had not been expecting your pegasus of choice to be that large.” Petra noted. “We will be fitting on it with ease.”</p><p>“It helps when your fastest horse is also your second-largest.” Ingrid said. “Now, shall we be off?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn't expect Mercedes to snap, did you? Well, she convinced herself that Manuela was insisting they don't do anything about Byleth's disappearance, and our soft, sweet Mercie is having none of it. She'll be somewhat like this for a while, but I plan on having her revert back to normal at some point before the story is over, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marigold Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was starting to set as Byleth finally caught sight of Remire Village.</p>
<p>One of the villagers caught sight of him, and she waved him over.</p>
<p>Retaining what little of his sanity was left, he walked over to her, still carrying Jeralt.</p>
<p>“It’s really you!” the woman said. “I can’t believe you’ve returned to us after all this time!”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded emotionlessly.</p>
<p>“That body you’re carrying...is that Jeralt? The Blade Breaker?” she asked.</p>
<p>Byleth’s hands twitched involuntarily, and he clutched Jeralt closer to himself.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry...I didn’t know it hurt you that much.” the woman said.</p>
<p>“It’s alright.” Byleth responded. “No one really does.”</p>
<p>“You can stay with me and my husband, if you want.” the woman said.</p>
<p>After some consideration, Byleth agreed.</p>
<p>“Is there something you plan on doing while you’re here?” the woman asked as Byleth settled in.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve always wanted to be a musician.” Byleth said as he looked at the sunset. “However I will warn you my preferred genre can get a little...loud.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My apologies for this being such a short chapter! I really didn't have a whole lot to add in this point, it's essentially just filler for Chapter 4.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chartreuse Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took them several weeks to finally pinpoint the approximate area of Byleth’s location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you with positivity that the Professor is within the land of Remire Village?” Petra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of the locations that we’ve narrowed down to, it’s the only one that makes any logical sense.” Ingrid said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Mercedes said. “Remire Village was where Jeralt and the Professor encountered Edelgard. So naturally he’d go to the last place he felt he had his father to himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, and an alarming amount of people have been heading to Remire Village recently.” Ingrid said. “I talked to one of them while they stopped in Garreg Mach to get some more food for the trip. He mentioned some kind of...concert, if I heard that correctly? He said that a music band called the “Ashen Demons” had started their career in Remire Village, and they would begin travelling all over Fodlan after some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s head out to see this concert.” Mercedes said. “It’s likely that the Professor is involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about a concert?” Edelgard asked as she approached the trio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We believe that the Professor has run off to Remire Village and become part of a music band.” Ingrid said. “Ideally, we’d bring the whole class along with us, but we’ll go just the three of us if need be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll discuss it with Shamir.” Edelgard said. “Though it seems rather likely she’ll not only send the class to go, but also come with us herself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will also be with likeness that...no, it will be likely that Seteth may also be wanting to come, because Flayn is now among the students in our class.” Petra said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let him know of this.” Ingrid said. “It wouldn’t surprise me if he insisted he come along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Edelgard spoke with Shamir, the mercenary said that she would come along, and anyone in the Black Eagles who wanted to come as well had every right to. Ingrid spoke to Seteth, who insisted he come along for the sake of Flayn’s safety, to which Ingrid responded that they would have invited him to come even if he wasn’t concerned for Flayn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Black Eagles, plus Seteth, set out for Remire Village to see the Ashen Demons in concert for the first time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were at Remire Village, they clearly saw that the reconstruction had begun, but there was also a large, looming stage set up at the edge of the village, coated in black with bright green lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached the stage, they were briefly stopped by one of the other travelers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here to see the Ashen Demons too? Wow, their reputation travels really far. I heard their lead singer used to be a professor at the Officers’ Academy in Garreg Mach!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, what was that about their lead singer?” Edelgard asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are saying that the lead singer used to be a professor who taught mercenary tactics at the Officers’ Academy. Then his father was killed in the monastery, and he fled all the way here.” the traveler said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recognize you, vaguely.” Shamir said. “You’re from Dagda, are you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The traveler nodded. “The only way you’d know is if you’re from Dagda as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the traveler could respond, they started to hear music. It was loud, and sounded like something Edelgard would describe as metallic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, this is going to be the last concert here before the Ashen Demons go nationwide!” they heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Professor!” Caspar said. “You were right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! The concert’s about to begin!” the traveler said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led them through the village and into the crowd of concert-goers. Up on the stage, they could see several instruments of different types, as well as microphones and speakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Ashen Demons. Let’s see what you’re made of.” Edelgard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never heard the Professor sing! I am very excited!” Flayn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth stepped out from behind the black curtain followed by the other band members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each went to their positions at their instruments, and Byleth stepped up to the lead microphone. He had completely changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is quite the crowd!” Byleth remarked into the microphone. “Let’s give ‘em a show to remember, Ashen Demons!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd cheered. Edelgard noticed that only she, Shamir, and Seteth didn’t join in the cheering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Byleth began to sing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cNwY-1hNPQ">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cNwY-1hNPQ</span>
  </a>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd drew louder the longer the song went on. Even Edelgard admitted to herself that the Professor had a talent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the song finally ended, the crowd was practically roaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you like that, ladies and gentlemen?” Byleth said into the microphone. “Did we entertain you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More cheering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought so.” Byleth said with a smirk. “It seems we really were powerful tonight, because I see some familiar faces in the back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, one of the bright lights illuminating the stage was pointed toward the Black Eagles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, my old friends, the Black Eagles!” Byleth said into the microphone. “Unfortunately, our little reunion will have to wait a short while. The crowd seems </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get autographs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light turned back toward the Ashen Demons as the crowd started to get as close to the stage as they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I plan on giving each and every person here an autograph from every member of the Ashen Demons!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth took a bow, and the Ashen Demons dipped behind the curtain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like the only way we’re getting the Professor back is if we join the crowd and get ourselves some autographs.” Caspar said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will admit, he does have a good singing voice.” Shamir said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d prefer, Lady Edelgard, I can move the crowd aside so you have an easier time getting to the Professor.” Hubert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary, Hubert.” Edelgard said. “Mercedes is already doing it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert looked at the crowd and found that Mercedes was forcing her way through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should be following.” Petra said. “It would not be with smartness to be staying here and not getting to the Professor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Shamir said. She then strutted through the crowd, following Mercedes. The rest of the crowd followed suit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes was able to get through the crowd and got to Byleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor!” she shouted above the noise. “It’s me, Mercedes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth finished up the last of the autographs and turned to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, once again feeling her embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt something moist hit her shoulder. She glanced up, only to see a blue sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth turned Mercedes’s head toward him, and he kissed her lips like he was never going to kiss her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they broke the kiss, Mercedes could see that Byleth was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you…” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes wiped Byleth’s tears off his cheek with her thumb, and she really took in </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> much he’d physically changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d grown out his hair, dying it black with large white streaks across it. His skin seemed paler than normal. Not quite white, but definitely not its normal hue. A large bang was over his right eye, which was entirely white. He was no longer wearing his signature mercenary outfit, but was instead donning a bright green, black, and white outfit under a white jacket. The entire outfit was unlike anything Mercedes had seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other in silence, not knowing what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth looked to the side. “Um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes continued to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at her. “Do you want an autograph? Sorry, I’ve never been good with flirting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes giggled, much to Byleth’s delight. “I’d love one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth pulled out the quill he’d been using to write with and signed the right shoulder of Mercedes’s shawl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at what he’d written.</span>
</p>
<h1>
  <b>
    <em>Juno</em>
  </b>
</h1><p>
  <span>Mercedes was confused. “Byleth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth is gone.” Juno said. “I am Juno Eisner.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...yeah. Byleth has changed his name. I know some of you might not feel it fits properly, but as far as Byleth is concerned, his old life died with his father. This is who he is now. Obviously you can see in the tags that this isn't a permanent situation, but having him change his own name as a result of his father dying is, sadly, somewhat realistic.</p><p>Next chapter takes a very twisted turn, I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Golden Storms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean, he’s gone?” Mercedes said. “Byleth, I know you’re in there!”</p><p>“Byleth is gone, Mercedes.” Juno responded. “But a part of him still lives in me. And that part…”</p><p>He hugged her. “...is the part that loves you.”</p><p>Mercedes couldn’t help crying. He said he’d changed, but she knew he was lying. Amidst all that, he still admitted that he loved her.</p><p>And she loved him.</p><p>But she couldn’t accept he was gone.</p><p>“It’s okay, Mercie. I’m here.”</p><p>Mercie. He used her nickname. Even despite his insanity at the chapel and his full identity change, he remembered her.</p><p>She heard the Black Eagles approaching behind her.</p><p>“Professor.” Edelgard said.</p><p>Juno slowly let go of Mercedes, but she didn’t leave his side.</p><p>“Edelgard.” Juno said. “I didn’t think you’d be here.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d become this.” Edelgard responded. “I thought you’d keep leading the Black Eagles, Professor Byleth.”</p><p>“Byleth is gone.” Juno said. “Mercedes already knows this. I am Juno Eisner.”</p><p>“Alright then.” Edelgard said. “But would Jeralt approve of what you’ve become?”</p><p>Juno’s eyes dimmed as he suddenly lost all emotion in his face.</p><p>He grabbed Edelgard by the collar of her shirt and pulled her toward him, his accusing finger inches away from her face.</p><p>“Don’t. Say that name. Again.” he whispered.</p><p>Hubert prepared a spell.</p><p>Juno glanced at him, then let go of Edelgard.</p><p>“Listen, Byle-...Juno. I know that the memories of...him, are having an impact on you. But is it really better to run away from everything then stay and heal with help from those you trust and rely on? Mercedes was heartbroken when she found out you were gone. Don’t you regret any of that?”</p><p>“It’s true, I do have a little regret.” Juno said. “But if all that changed, I wouldn’t be the lead singer of the Ashen Demons, now would I?”</p><p>Edelgard didn’t respond.</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I miss my teaching days, but I love the stage. There’s nothing quite like singing your heart out at the top of your lungs to the roar of a crowd.”</p><p>He looked around at the Black Eagles. “Perhaps some of you might consider joining the stage with me for just a song or two?”</p><p>“I’d love that! My voice is gonna be so loud the goddess will hear!” Caspar exclaimed.</p><p>“Maybe.” Shamir said. “Depends on if I like the song.”</p><p>“Juno, perhaps we could do a duet!” Mercedes said.</p><p>“I quite like the sound of that.” Juno responded. “And please, go ahead and call me Professor if you want. I do miss it a little.”</p><p>“Okay, Professor!” Mercedes said, hugging Juno.</p><p>“I would be liking your offer of singing greatly, Professor.” Petra said. “But I do not yet have mastery of the Fodlan tongue. I am scared I will be mistaking...I am scared I will be making mistakes, as I have done just now.”</p><p>“Don’t let your fear of making mistakes stop you.” Juno said. “But if you don’t want to sing for one reason or another, I won’t force you.”</p><p>“M-maybe I’d consider it if I saw some of the others doing it first…” Bernadetta said.</p><p>“I’m actually with Bernadetta on this one, just for different reasons.” Edelgard said. “It’s not fear that’s stopping me, but rather it’s the fact you still haven’t convinced me this was worth it that’s stopping me.”</p><p>“Then perhaps you should come to some of our concerts.” Juno said. “Maybe see your classmates on stage.”</p><p>“So that’s it, then.” Edelgard said. “You’re really not coming back.</p><p>“I never once said that!” Juno snapped. “What I <em> said </em> was that although I miss when I was teaching, I love my music career.”</p><p>“Don’t you get it, Professor?!” Edelgard snapped. “Everything is falling apart at the monastery because <em> you </em> left!”</p><p>She stormed up to him and stared him in the eyes, tears welling up in hers. “I should’ve pressed the issue of enlisting you in the Empire! Maybe then you wouldn’t abandon me! But I didn’t! And now, you’re going to leave me behind for a <b> <em>MUSIC CAREER</em></b>!”</p><p>Juno was taken aback. Edelgard gets into arguments every now and then (usually with Ferdinand), but she had <em> never </em> raised her voice like this. Even Hubert was stunned.</p><p>Edelgard looked like she was going to say more, but she instead turned and ran away.</p><p>“Edelgard-” Shamir said, starting to go after her.</p><p>Hubert put a hand on her shoulder. “Let her go.” he softly said. “She needs this time to herself so she can calm down. Having someone chase her would only make it worse.”</p><p>Juno looked at the ground, scowling. Without another word, he drew the Sword of the Creator and walked off, ignoring everyone who called his name.</p><p>Only when Remire Village was no longer in view did he finally hear a familiar voice.</p><p>“Byleth, what are you doing?!” Sothis snapped as she appeared in front of him. “Walking away from it all <em> again</em>?!”</p><p>“What I do is my problem, not yours.”</p><p>“This isn’t right! I <em> know </em> what you want to do!” Sothis said. “And I won’t let it happen!”</p><p>Juno drew the Sword of the Creator.</p><p>“Careful.” Sothis said. “Strike me down, and that Sword becomes useless.”</p><p>“I had no intention of killing you.” Juno said. “I intend on you watching as I reshape the world, using the powers you entrusted to me.”</p><p>“No! I’ll take those powers back! I won’t let you destroy the world!”</p><p>“I do not seek to destroy the world, but to reshape it. I will create a world where actions no longer have consequences. Where guilt and regret shall disappear, forever. All will bow to Juno Eisner, the true god of Fodlan.”</p><p>He continued to walk back to the monastery where he would enforce his ideals on the world.</p><p>However, someone other than Sothis had heard the whole conversation, and she believed his ideals were on-par with hers.</p><p>She continued to follow Juno as he walked all the way back to the academy.</p><p>Juno, unaware of his follower, calmly walked up to the Goddess Tower somehow unnoticed. Once he arrived, he pulled out the Sword of the Creator and looked at the world around him.</p><p>“I’ll tear it down.” he said. “All of it.”</p><p>He willed the Sword to become a long whip, and swung it in a circle over his head.</p><p>The Sword grew longer and longer, and the nearby clouds began to get sucked toward the Goddess Tower. They were drawn together, and became tinted yellow with the power of the Sword of the Creator fueling them.</p><p>The now-unified massive golden cloud began to grow bigger. Upon Juno’s unspoken command, the cloud began to let down a torrent of rain, and within minutes, all of Garreg Mach Monastery was covered inside a ferocious golden storm.</p><p>At some point, Juno stopped spinning the Sword and just held it high above his head, the chained blade still spinning high above him.</p><p>“Professor, what are you doing?!” he heard behind him.</p><p>He turned and saw Edelgard, armed with a Brave Axe.</p><p>Using the power Sothis had gifted him years ago, Juno willed the Sword of the Creator to float in the air, keeping the storm going, while he pulled out an Armorslayer sword.</p><p>“I’m reshaping the world.” he calmly responded. “When I’m done, actions will no longer have consequences.”</p><p>“You’re reshaping the world by <em> destroying </em> it?!” Edelgard asked. “I thought our ideals matched, but even I wouldn’t be driven to this...this...insanity!”</p><p>“Insanity?” Juno asked. “You call this insanity?”</p><p>Edelgard assumed her battle position. “I don’t want to fight you, Professor, but I will if I have to.”</p><p>Juno laughed maniacally. “Life here fell apart because of me! I will reshape the world so that nothing would change if I left the academy! So that your education and well-being can still prosper even in my absence! Better yet, Monica’s little assassination attempt wouldn’t have affected me, because I’d still have my father! <em> You’re </em> the insane one if you want me to stop others from affecting your life!”</p><p>“You’re affecting my life right now!” Edelgard yelled, making herself heard above the deafening storm. “Not everything about my life was perfect, but I still love it nonetheless! Make no mistake, I will prevail!”</p><p>She charged at him, axe ready to split his head open, when Juno slipped the Armorslayer into one of the holes intentionally crafted into the Brave Axe, easily disarming Edelgard.</p><p>He grabbed her by the shoulder and slammed his knee into her stomach, causing her to writhe in pain. He jammed the hilt of his Armorslayer into the side of her head, sending her flying several feet.</p><p>She was injured, dazed, and holding on to the stone fence for support, but Edelgard could still stand and hold her axe.</p><p>Juno charged forward, knocking the Brave Axe out of Edelgard’s hands. He forced her body against the stone wall, slipped the axe behind her legs, and flipped her over the wall, sending her falling to the courtyard below.</p><p>He didn’t even bother watching her fall. There was no more second guessing.</p><p>He sheathed his Armorslayer and picked up the Brave Axe she’d wielded against him.</p><p>It belonged to Juno now.</p><p>He strapped it to his back and took hold of the Sword of the Creator once more, increasing the ferocity of the golden storm.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Edelgard felt pure, unadulterated terror when Juno flipped her off the Goddess tower. She flailed frantically, screaming, but she was too far to reach the edge. Juno didn’t even respond to her screams.</p><p>As she rapidly descended to the courtyard, only one thought ran through her head.</p><p>
  <em> I will stop you. </em>
</p><p>She was determined to stop her old Professor at any cost, even if she had to kill him.</p><p>
  <em> I will stop you. </em>
</p><p>She knew she would have to live with the guilt of her Professor’s death at her hands. Worse, she knew she’d have to live with Mercedes’s wrath, because she knows the soft-hearted girl truly loves him.</p><p>
  <em> I will stop- </em>
</p><p>Edelgard slammed headfirst into the ground, passing out instantly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Byleth/Juno has officially gone off the deep end, throwing his own student off the Goddess Tower. However, what he doesn't know is that even though she slammed into the ground ON HER HEAD, Edelgard survived. At least, her body did...</p><p>I'm messed up XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blood Minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip back to the monastery took surprisingly little time, only about five hours, even with Ingrid carrying Jeralt’s body on her pegasus.</p><p>As the Black Eagles went back, they could see a large yellow cloud unleashing a torrent of rain on the monastery and surrounding area. And it was growing bigger.</p><p>“Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?” Seteth said as they approached the monastery.</p><p>“Let’s just stop whatever is happening.” Shamir said. “The sooner, the better.”</p><p>“I only hope that Lady Rhea has protected herself properly.” Seteth said, peering at the Goddess Tower as they walked into the gates. “However, knowing her, she’d try and stop the situation herself.”</p><p>“Logically, she wouldn’t be in the Goddess Tower. It’s far more likely she’d be on the first floor of the monastery.” Hubert said. “Which bears the question: where would she hide?”</p><p>“If I were her, I’d hide in the greenhouse, since her room isn’t really available.” Bernadetta said.</p><p>“A bit out of character for Rhea, but a logical assumption. The greenhouse is rather peaceful, even amidst this storm.”</p><p>When they arrived at the greenhouse, Bernadetta turned toward the group.</p><p>“If it’s okay, I’d like to enter the greenhouse alone.” she said. “You can wait in the entrance hall. I’ll bring her to you.”</p><p>“If it’ll bring comfort to you as well as Rhea, I fully support it, Bernadetta.”</p><p>Bernadetta smiled, then dipped inside the greenhouse.</p><p>Seteth turned toward the group. “Come. We should head to the entrance hall.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bernadetta found Rhea in the greenhouse, not surprisingly. What <em> was </em> surprising was that Rhea was in Bernadetta’s secret hiding spot, tending to <em> her </em> carnivorous plants!</p><p>“L-Lady Rhea?” Bernadetta said. “What are you doing with my plants?”</p><p>Rhea jumped slightly, then turned to face Bernadetta. “I was not expecting you, Bernadetta. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Well, since the eye of this big storm is so close to your room, I just saw it as logical that you’d come here. That’s what I’d do.”</p><p>She realized what she’d said. “N-not that I’m comparing you to me at all, no way, that’s a terrible comparison to make-”</p><p>“Bernadetta.” Rhea said. “Calm yourself.”</p><p>“Seteth was worried about you. He and the rest of my class are waiting in the entrance hall. We shouldn’t take too long.” Bernadetta said, sticking her hand out toward Rhea.</p><p>Rhea took Bernadetta’s hand, and they went to the entrance hall.</p><p>Upon their arrival, Seteth tried his best to maintain his professional nature and resist the urge to embrace Rhea.</p><p>“Lady Rhea, I am beyond overjoyed to see you alive and well.” he said. “Especially given the storm that has been ravaging the monastery relentlessly.”</p><p>“I had everyone evacuate the monastery upon the storm’s appearance.” Rhea said. “With the exceptions of Cyril, Gilbert, Hanneman, Manuela, Jeritza, Catherine, Alois, and myself, everyone had left Garreg Mach and gone to House Ordelia's territory.”</p><p>As if on cue, Cyril, Catherine, and Alois arrived.</p><p>“Thank goodness you’re all here!” Alois said. “I’m pretty sure you know at this point that the Professor is gonna paint the town gold! I can’t keep the promise I made to Captain Jeralt to protect him if he’s doing this!”</p><p>“It is likely that those who went to House Ordelia will have to head further east, toward Fodlan's Throat. Perhaps farther.” Hubert said.</p><p>Rhea glanced around the group. “Where’s Edelgard?”</p><p>Suddenly they heard a loud crunch from the courtyard.</p><p>“What in the name of Sothis was that?!” Seteth shouted, all professionalism out the door.</p><p>Without thinking twice, everyone ran to the courtyard and found Edelgard lying in a pool of blood in the grass.</p><p>Linhardt and Bernadetta threw up. Everyone was in a state of shock. Hubert and Seteth immediately ran up to Edelgard, picking her up.</p><p>“Is Professor Manuela at the infirmary?!” Seteth barked.</p><p>“I will be looking for Professor Manuela!” Petra said loudly, then took off faster than anyone thought possible.</p><p>“If she is not at the infirmary, we should be there when she arrives.” Hubert said.</p><p>“Yes.” Seteth said. “Lead the way.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Petra barged into Manuela’s room just as she was about to cork open a champagne bottle.</p><p>“Do not be thinking about your drink, Professor Manuela!” she said loudly. “You are needed in the infirmary with much urgency!”</p><p>“Petra, what in Fodlan is going on?!” Manuela asked as she set the bottle down. “Why am I needed in-”</p><p>“That story is having length, and right now is not with proper timing!” Petra said, grabbing Manuela’s wrist. “Come with me or I will be carrying you!”</p><p>“Okay! Just let go of my wrist!” Manuela said.</p><p>Petra let go, and the two ran to the infirmary, where everyone was waiting for them.</p><p>“Easy, easy.” Hubert said as he and Seteth laid down Edelgard on the infirmary bed.</p><p>“I had found her location with success!” Petra announced.</p><p>Manuela walked into the room and saw Edelgard being laid down. “Goodness, what happened?!”</p><p>“We don’t have the slightest clue!” Caspar said. “We were just talking about how Lady Rhea had evacuated everyone out of the monastery when we heard a giant crunch! We followed the sound and found her lying in the grass with blood all around her!”</p><p>Linhardt put one hand to his stomach and another to his mouth.</p><p>Manuela kicked an empty trash bin in his direction before taking a look at just how broken Edelgard was.</p><p>“Lemme have a turn, Linhardt!” Bernadetta said, nearly collapsing next to him as she also put a hand to her mouth.</p><p>“Mercedes, Flayn, Marianne, take care of those two." Manuela ordered. "I’d also ask you, Lady Rhea, but you’re in a position much farther above me.”</p><p>“I would have done so anyways.” Rhea said before assisting Mercedes, Flayn, and Marianne in helping Linhardt and Bernadetta’s blood-sickened stomachs.</p><p>With that taken care of, Manuela was finally able to focus on Edelgard.</p><p>“Sweet Sothis almighty, how are you alive with your head split <em> that </em> open?” Manuela said, utilizing her most powerful Heal. After a few tense moments, Edelgard’s split head had been closed.</p><p>Moving quickly, Manuela tended to the rest of Edelgard’s injuries, most notably a dislocated leg and three cracked ribs.</p><p>As Manuela worked on the leg, she looked at Bernadetta. “Which reminds me--Bernadetta, how’s your leg doing since I healed it?”</p><p>“It’s felt stronger since.” she responded as Marianne and Dorothea held Heal spells to her stomach.</p><p>“Good to hear.” Manuela said, finishing the leg and switching to other minor injuries before tackling the cracked ribs.</p><p>After a few more minutes, Edelgard was fully healed, as were Bernadetta and Linhardt.</p><p>“We’ll need to stay here until Edelgard is alert, then we can evacuate.” Manuela said. “Until then, I would advise that everyone here pack up their belongings.”</p><p>“Dear Goddess, we ask for protection from the violent storm overhead as we slumber.” Marianne prayed.</p><p>“Dear Goddess, we ask for you to forgive our dear Professor and bring him back to us.” Mercedes added, also praying.</p><p>“Dear Goddess, we ask for you to watch over the souls who have already left Garreg Mach, and that you guide them back upon the storm’s end.” Rhea prayed.</p><p>They each retreated into their respective rooms, with the exception of Rhea, who took up Juno’s old room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In an interesting twist, Juno had also chosen to sleep in Rhea’s room for the night. He had ceased his swinging of the Sword of the Creator and sheathed it. The storm was so large and so strong that it no longer needed him to fuel itself.</p><p>Though he knew he’d need to work hard for it, Juno dreamed of peace.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That night, Edelgard woke up.</p><p>In a daze, she left the infirmary and wandered about the monastery. It felt so empty now, with nobody walking about except her. It made her feel small.</p><p>She walked up the steps and beheld the very same balcony which she had been thrown down only six hours earlier.</p><p>She took a few more steps forward and noticed an indentation on the ground, about ten feet wide.</p><p>The Crest of Flames.</p><p>A slow smile appeared on her lips as she realized that he was not intending to recreate the world for all, only for himself.</p><p>A laugh began to manifest in the back of her throat. He was going to undermine her plans, all so he could keep his music career?</p><p>She began to giggle uncontrollably, before eventually bursting out in a crazed fit of laughter as she finally shed the last of her sanity.</p><p>“<b>I will watch you burn, Byleth</b>!” she screamed. “ <b>I will rip you to shreds myself, and take your Sword of the Creator as my own</b>!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edelgard's now officially gone off the deep end after realizing Byleth/Juno's goals are nothing like hers. Meanwhile, the rest of the team is going to try and figure out how to stop the Golden Storm before it destroys all of Fodlan.</p><p>I can guarantee you that the plot is going to get much darker after this point, and even I'm not sure what's going to happen!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no plans for a solid update schedule, as I know I won't be able to hold true to it! (XD) Nevertheless, I do hope you enjoy this little FE3H fanfic I decided to write! Leave a comment on any sort of advice you may have for me! (No smut chapter requests)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>